


Checking the Post

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: Tina and Queenie are the sisters of tomorrow and yesterday; one lives for the day that is yet to come and the other is trapped in the ghost of the day that has already been.One shot looking at how the Goldstein sisters deal with the aftermath of the New York 'incident'.





	Checking the Post

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!! Thanks for reading!!

Tina started each day by checking the post.

 

She was a big fan of Routine. Routine kept things running. Routine kept things organised. Routine made sure that everything happened as it should.

 

Her routine had changed slightly six weeks ago, when she had been reinstated at work. Now she had a reason to get up in the mornings; a cause to fight for. Albeit that cause dragged a lot of paperwork with it, since MACUSA had come under some serious fire in the aftermath of the ‘Incident’, as everyone was calling it. But overall, she was happy, she was content.

 

Almost.

 

Tina didn’t check the post every morning for any work letters. She didnt check the post every morning for her weekly copy of Charming Cantations or Queenie’s copy of Seductive Sorceress:For the Modern Witch. She didn’t check the post to know that her rent had gone through.

 

She checked the post because she was waiting.

 

In fact, she didn’t really know what she was waiting for. It wasn’t exactly like she had expected Newt to feel the same way as her. Yet she had left the docks on that rainy Tuesday afternoon with hope. Hope that, even if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, she had at least gained a new friend, someone who understood what it was like to feel lonely at times, someone else who was short sighted by those around them. She had felt a strong connection to Newt. 

 

Queenie would call it fate, she would check Tina and Newt’s compatibility in one of her flimsy magazine’s and declare that it was fate who had cast the biggest spell on the two. That was if she had any time, for Queenie seemed awfully distant these days. She had shrunken into a place of sadness, for she really had made a connection six weeks ago. Tina had never seen Queenie act the way she acted around Jacob. Of course, there had been men. There had been Tim who worked in the Underage Activity and Bob who worked as a cleaner and Jack who worked in the Auror’s department with Tina. Yet Jacob had been something different. At first, Tina had thought it was because Jacob was off limits; the forbidden fruit. But then she watched Queenie laugh at the Blind Pig and she had never seen her laugh like that. She’d always seen Queenie as a happy individual, whose laugh could bewitch a room. But her laugh with Jacob, made all the other laughs seem so fake, so plastic. This laugh was like a song and when Tina heard it, her heart quivered and when Tina saw it she was reminded of one of the few photos she had of her parents. It was still, taken in the time when magic photos hadn’t been developed. Her mother sat on her father’s knee, her face crinkled back in laughter, her mouth opened with a laugh that Tina imagined sounded just like Queenie’s had at the speakeasy. Queenie smiled sorta different now Jacob was gone. In fact, Queenie did everything sorta different now Jacob was gone. She didn’t laugh a lot and when she did it seemed so transparent. She still went to work, yet it seemed like a mission each day to make it out of the door.

Everyday Tina would check the post and Queenie would sit, watching her, drinking her coffee.

 

“Any Post?” Queenie would ask, mechanically.

“No.” Tina would reply, which meant yes there was post, but not sent by the person she wanted it to be from.

“Oh well.” Queenie would say, eyes fixated on the wall, voice, flat. “Maybe tomorrow.”

 

It was funny, Tina thought, how many tomorrows one could have before tomorrow was today. Six weeks had past and she was still living for tomorrow, which seemed awfully wasteful. They were the sisters of tomorrow and yesterday, one waiting for the day that was to come and the other trapped in the ghost of something that happened.

 

So, that morning, as she woke up, she decided to break routine. She would not check the post this morning. 

 

She wandered into the small kitchen, to see Queenie, sitting where she always sat. Yet there was something different in her posture this morning. She still drunk the coffee, yet her hands flitted through a No-Maj newspaper that she had insisted on getting, even though it meant they had to swap magic money for no-maj money. When Tina entered the room, Queenie looked up and Tina was surprised to see her wearing makeup.

“Good Morning.” Queenie sang, causing Tina to smile.

“Good Morning.” Tina poured herself a black coffee. “Your awfully chipper.”  
“Just happy.” Queenie responded and then proceeded to hum to herself, closing the newspaper.

 

Perhaps if Tina had picked up the newspaper, she would of seen what her sister was so happy about. Perhaps she would of read about the new bakery, opening up three blocks away. Perhaps Tina would of stopped her sister or perhaps she would of encouraged her. As Queenie would say, fate really does cast the biggest spell and fate compelled Tina to not look at the newspaper, allowing the next chapter in Queenie’s adventure, to happen.

 

“Not checking the post today?” Queenie asked, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Not today.” Tina sipped her coffee.

 

Her day was a slog. Her auror duties were particularly slow at the moment, with Piqquery easing her into work with a tall pile of paperwork. Tina worked through the forms and files vigorously, desperate to prove her place on the investigative team. 

 

By the time she returned home, she was thinking that she would like nothing more then a nice warm bath and her pyjamas and perhaps a hot cup of cocoa. 

 

Suprisingly, Queenie wasn’t at home, yet Tina was too tired to pay much attention to this detail. She ran her bath and washed, slipping into her pyjamas and going through to the kitchen to warm up some cocoa.

A small tapping noise caught her attention and she looked over to see a large, wizened looking owl, beaking on the window. She opened the window and the old owl hobbled in, pushing a small yellow stained envelope towards her. For a moment, the wind caught in her throat and she hardly dared to breath as she opened the envelope, pulling out a letter, written in a loopy handwriting that was unfamiliar, yet bewitching, to her eyes.

 

She slid her eyes to the bottom of the paper, a small choking sound escaping her as she read the last line first.

 

‘From Newt Scamander. Ps: This letter may be with you a little later than planned but forgive my owl, he is old and dim and the long journey shall be tiring for him. Next time I write, I’ll send my mother’s owl.

 

Tina hugged the letter to her chest, before she had even read it, the words ‘next time’ etched on her brain. She leaned back, lapping in every word that Newt had written, yet wishing that her sister could of found the same hope as she had.

 

Little did she know, that three blocks away, Queenie was wishing the exact same thing.


End file.
